1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a small arms projectiles and more specifically it relates to a monolithic high incapacitation multipurpose small arms projectiles for an increase in the level of incapacitation in soft targets, a high level of accuracy, and significant target effects against light armor or light material targets while remaining non-polluting.
2. Prior Art
It can be appreciated that high velocity small arms projectiles have been in use for many years. Typically, small arms projectiles are comprised of projectiles such as the 5.56×45 mm NATO M855 ball projectile both lead containing and lead free, but made up of in the case of the M855, three separate parts all separately fabricated and ultimately assembled into a composite projectile structure. Other common high velocity projectiles are only made up of two parts, the jacket and a lead core, as exemplified by the military M193 ball projectile that is now obsolete.
The main problem with conventional small arms projectiles are such as the 5.56 mm M855 projectile is that the fabrication accuracy requirements and controls are relatively tight for each of the individual parts (about ½ the tolerance levels of the two part projectiles such as the M193) as well as for the total assembly. Additionally due to the multicomponent construction the projectile will generally breakup upon striking either hard or soft targets due to the intrinsic weakness of the gilding metal jacket surrounding both the penetrator and soft rear core, usually constructed of either lead antimony alloy or as of late a tungsten-tin or tungsten-nylon composite of the same density as the older lead based core.
In addition to the tendency of the M855 and the M193 projectiles to breakup at short ranges upon entry into the target such projectiles have limited lethality or incapacitation effects at longer ranges due to the high Sg or gyroscopic stability factor as a result of the mass moments of inertia of the high-density core filler material and the low length to diameter ratio. Projectiles such as the M855 or the M193 if they do not break up upon entry into the target as represented by 10% Ordnance gelatin they will typically turn over once (yaw 180 degrees) and continue to move through the target base first. Thus the total volume of crushed gelatin (a tissue simulant) will be proportional to the presented area of the projectile as it traverses the target. The majority of the crush track area is therefore proportional to the frontal area of the projectile, whether moving front first or base first, with the exception of the short distance where the projectile is actually turning over (yawing) where the presented area is significantly larger. Another problem with conventional small arms projectile are the less than desirable terminal ballistics effects (incapacitation) against soft targets especially when launched at lower velocities from the 14.5 in and 10.5 in barreled carbines in the case of the 5.56×45 mm NATO M855 ball ammunition.
Another problem with the conventional small arms projectiles are that in the case of the M855 and M193 ball projectiles is that they tend to break up upon striking automobile windshield glass, auto door panels and other light materials such as heavy brush and vegetation causing a significantly diminished incapacitation effect to targets behind such barriers or secondary targets.
While these older ball projectiles such as the 5.56×45 mm M855 and M193 may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they are not as suitable for the particular purpose to which they address as the present invention in the areas of incapacitation, hard target and light material effects and accuracy of small arms projectiles and ammunition.